The Melting Point of Virtue
by Fangurl Ayane
Summary: As they celebrate another year Kyoko and Ren discover that paradise is hotter than it seems.


The Melting Point of Virtue

Hot wax slowly dripped off of the candle coming to land on a creamy white surface. The flame danced gently as if fed by the soft breathing of the two people sprawled on the plush carpet. Another scorching hot drop fell and a tortured moan escaped the girl's lips. She was so close to breaking as her golden eyes watched more of the burning liquid slide down.

_Drip._

It was red, the color of sin and this man had to be a demon. A powerful devil who found ways to give her tiny pieces of paradise. The light flickered off of her delicate features. The fire kept crowding her vision when she became too overwhelmed to look at the creature above her.

_Drip._

He was destroying her. Unraveling every thread that made up her existence. She was reaching the point where she could no longer fully process thoughts. Who was she? Why was she here? What did she do to earn this slow torture? She couldn't answer those questions no matter how many times they floated to her mind. Her hands reached up and she heard her voice come out thick and full of desire.

"Kuon."

That one word flowed from her lips repeatedly. Kuon. He was doing this to her. Causing this delirium to take over her. It didn't matter who she was at the moment because he controlled her. Every gasp, every moan, every scream was caused by him. Her hands reached into his dark hair and gripped tightly trying to gain some kind of hold onto reality.

_Drip._

She cried out again, his silky strands almost slipping through her fingers. They had once been gold, she remembered vaguely. Pure and untainted like the boy from her youth. So innocent that she had thought him a being from a fantasy world. But then like so many before him, evil became jealous of his light. It hated the way he shined like the sun and found ways to fly without his wings. Malicious spirits surrounded him and tested him, and he was too young to fight them all off. Her childhood friend, her fairy prince fell from grace.

The golden strands were gone replaced with inky black. Her fallen angel, her dark prince stared into her eyes and she knew she would never long for the boy he had been. His gaze burned into her fiercely heating her body more than the fires from a thousand candles.

"I love you." She breathed. His whole countenance glowed brighter and she found she couldn't look directly at him anymore or she would be lost. Forever imprisoned in the sinful utopia he created. Trapped in his dark heaven by her own desire to never leave. She turned her head to the side trying to maintain whatever traces of willpower were left in her. But sweet mercy she was so close.

_Drip._

The heat didn't just stop at the point of contact but spread all over her skin and into her very core. She was melting. Every molecule, every fiber of her being was broken down and liquefied by his heat. Fire and brimstone were nothing compared to this. They were just tools and he was their lord and master. Accepting her fate she finally met his gaze and prepared to be consumed. Everything around him was cast in shadow by his radiance. He was every inch the Emperor.

Their lips met and she was falling. Tongues battled for dominance as she transformed into his dark queen. She kissed him with a vicious passion that suddenly had him fighting to keep up. She selfishly stole the breath from his lungs as she pushed up from the floor so they were in a kneeling position.

His hands tangled into her hair roughly and he released a beast-like growl into her mouth as nails scratched up his chest and tugged at his shirt destroying seams and buttons in the process. His princess was gone. He had watched her entranced as she responded to the way his lips grazed her skin and his hands caressed her delicious little frame over her clothes. Her breathing quickened every time he came in contact with her supple flesh and he briefly feared the punishment he would face for corrupting this innocent creature. But her sighs and moans became addicting and he couldn't bring himself to stop. Now it was too late. His Empress pulled away from him finally allowing him air and he looked into her smoldering eyes.

"Are you ready to make a wish?" Kyoko asked in a voice far too seductive for her own good.

Kuon looked at the small cake sitting beside them on the table. A small pool of wax formed where the single red candle had burned down almost to the wick. He had completely forgotten that they were celebrating his birthday. Having the woman he loved beside him with no source of light other than this candle, and knowing that she loved him unconditionally even with the knowledge of his past and parentage had been overwhelming and he had gotten…distracted.

"There's nothing else I need." He told her honestly. He had never felt happier to be born that he was now and it was all because of her.

"Well then, I guess you can untie the bows on your gift."

He looked at her puzzled. He hadn't even seen her with a gift. She stood up from the floor and reached for the string that held her black wrap around dress closed. It fell open and slid from her shoulders and he was quickly having trouble breathing again.

A white corset hugged her body like a second skin, pushing her chest up enticingly. It laced down the front and the silk strings tied into a bow that dangled agonizingly close to places Kuon had once been ashamed of dreaming about. The matching white panties also had bows on each side and he almost drooled imagining creative ways to unwrap his gift.

He thought it a contradiction that this lust inspiring fabric was white, the color of purity, but as he returned to gazing into her honey golden eyes he realized it was perfect for her. His lioness in sheep's clothing. His Queen of the Night. She called forth his deepest, darkest desires and they awakened. He stood and captured her in his arms. She shrieked in surprise but he would no longer be fooled.

Carrying her to his bed they devoured each other, performing rituals older than time. They were sure that this must be heaven, but the fire between them would burn forever.

* * *

Author's Corner: Whew! This was my little birthday gift to myself that I wanted to share with you guys. Now it's almost like you're celebrating with me. Since Ren's birthday is Feb. 10, exactly one week from today I figured I'd give him a little birthday gift too. *grin* It came out a lot darker than I originally planned but I hope you all enjoyed it.

Also, I realize I was pushing it a little but I don't think this needs to be M rated because it wasn't really graphic, but tell me if I'm wrong. See you around…


End file.
